


Improving Upon Perfection

by misura



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improving Upon Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Cable/Deadpool, crossdressing_

"Well?" Cable asked, sounding a little bit impatient.

"Well what?"

Cable sighed. A few of the buttons looked like they might be in the process of remembering an urgent appointment on the other side of the room.

"Well, how do you think I look? You won the stupid bet; the least you could do is enjoy it."

Deadpool cocked his head. "Oh, right. Fair enough, I guess."

Cable slowly counted to ten. Then to twenty. "I'm warning you, Wade. My patience is not unending."

"As far as everyone else is concerned, you're dead," Deadpool pointed out. "It's not like you've got anywhere else you need to be, is it? Dead men don't need to keep appointments. It's one of the few advantages to being dead. Nobody expects you to show up on time for anything."

"I still have better things to do with my time than ... _indulging_ your juvenile fantasies."

"You lost a bet, Nate. That's not _indulging_ me, that's - I don't know, honoring your debt?"

"A somewhat unfamiliar concept to you, no doubt."

Deadpool grimaced. "Really, Nate. Don't you think maybe that was a little bit uncalled for? I mean, sure, I guess maybe you're feeling kind of sexually frustrated right now, but - "

"No to your first question."

"... Fair enough."

"Which brings us back to our original topic: what do you think?"

Deadpool considered. "Well, I was wrong about you not having the legs to pull this off. Granted, I still think this particular shade of purple doesn't really bring out your eyes, but I suppose you can't have everything, and you're really making those shoes work for you. I mean, whoa, mama."

"Glad you like it. Especially considering the unlikeliness of you ever talking me into doing something like this ever again."

"You're still no Bea Arthur, though."

"Nobody's Bea Arthur, Wade. Not even the lady herself."

Deadpool scowled. "Really, Nate. Just because I've hurt your feelings, that doesn't mean you can - "

Cable kicked off his shoes. "On the positive side, I'm fairly sure I can do things to you Ms Arthur couldn't even dream of."

"Well, all right, I'll let you have that one. But only because she's a nice lady. With, you know, class. Unlike you."

"Trust me, Wade, you wouldn't like me if I was nice."

"Probably not, no. So good thing you're not. Although might I point out that if you were a nice person, there might be less talking going on by now and more - ohhh, do that again."

"Maybe later."

"Nate, you magnificent bastard. Do me. Do me _now_."


End file.
